ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lost and Found
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Sergeant Major MissionsCategory:Ilrusi Atoll Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Find the ring by locating and touching ???s throughout the area. (This walkthrough was taken from an Allakhazam post.) *This is a game of "Hot and Cold" with the NPC you're escorting. *Once you talk to the NPC, Tian Tian, she will follow you fairly closely, making escorting the easiest part of this assault. **If one of your teammates talks to her, she will follow them instead. *Once you grab your NPC you can exit off either end of the ship. *There are are a few krakens in the area but they have a very narrow sound aggro range. *When you talk to the NPC, she'll pause for a moment and tell you what she feels. **Her messages come in varying degrees from "I don't think we'll find anything around here." to "Yes!... it's very very close." **When you get the message, "It's very very close!" target around and try to find a ???. **The ??? will appear when a player is standing within 1' of it, and disappear when they move away. *The results from touching a ??? can be any of the following: **The Eye of Zahak **A hint. Footprints, Strand of Hair, etc. These are not items, just messages you get from the ??? **Seaweed (Weight effect; NPC will add "But... I don't think this is it." once you get "very very close".) **A crab. The crab is very weak, but hate is locked on whoever touches the ??? (NPC will add "Oh! There is a frighteningly powerful energy in the air here!...") ***When you pop a crab, the NPC will continue tracking this spot. A few seconds after it's dead, it resumes normal search, and there might be another ??? close or not. *Every time you find a hint, your NPC will gain a new ability. **0 Hints- NPC gives you "Hot" and "Cold" messages. **1 Hint- NPC will tell you which member of your party is closest to the ring. Once you get this ability, use triangulation to find the next ???. **2 Hints- NPC will give you exact directions (North, South, Northwest, etc.) where you can find the ring. At this point her "Hot/Cold" directions are actually misleading and you should focus on your #1 and #2 hint abilities. **3 Hints- NPC will tell you how far you are from the ring in 'yalms' (10 yalms is about 1-2 seconds of running) *It is not needed to have all hints, though at least one is required to locate the ring. The hot/cold hints do not refer to the rings position. Hint #0 will only help you find hints. *Once you have at least one clue and the NPC begins to tell you who is closest to the ring, have party members spread out on the map and follow who she says its closest to. Have that person stay where they are and others circle that person and talk to NPC again. This will narrow down where you have to go. When NPC begins to say you are very close, have the person it mentions stand still and others crowd them. The area to find the Eye Patch seems to be very small ~within 3ft. **Like hint ???s, the Eye's ??? will spawn when a player is within 1' of it. Have all players walk slowly around the area to pinpoint its location. *The Rune will appear at the start point. Strategy Chose someone to lead the NPC, at the beginning everyone stay close around it and tab for the ???, when you find the first hint, have everyone to spread around the whole map then stop, the NPC-commanding player will follow the direction of the closest PT member until you get a "very close" message, then start tabbing around and repeat until you find the ring. Remember that the NPC "we will not find something close" refers to the hint and not to the ring, while when she mentions a person she refers to the ring, so focus on that. Map